Serena of the Dragon Slayers
by Oni queen
Summary: Dilandua kidnapps Serena, and takes her to become the Dragon slayers they erase her memorys, and now only one Dragon Slayer can help her get her gain her former life back.


Serena of the Dragon Slayers

By:D2U_oniqueen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pants. They're mine you hear me MINE!!! 

Chapter 1 

It was a new day for the sailor scouts, Rini who wanted to go some where with Darian for months and finally got the chance to go with Darien on a Picnic at the park down the street, in a door way on the way out was Rini a little girl with pink hair. A sphere, which had an appearance somewhat like a cat face, floated beside her. 

"Serena! Hurry up! I want to go soon!" But Rini, past mother who didn't trust Them being alone wanted to go. 

" wait a second I have to pick out a perfect tee shirt!" she yelled down from her room upstairs. She was looking at her self with a pink shirt that said "princess" and a red tee shirt that said "goddess in training" Rini then stomped up stairs to her room. She opened the door with a really angry face. 

" Take the Damn Princess one!!" 

" Oh good Idea." She said placing putting it on. and picking up a basket of food for them.

Serena and Rini started out the door to the park down the street next to the new arcade where Darien was to pick them up at the park. Rini happy to be spending time with Darien her future father, even if Serena has to ruin it. Rini who started running to the park, Serena trying to catch up with her but lagging behind. They then reached the park and Rini stopped and looked around for Darien, there by the entrance to the park was the tall black haired teenager named Darien. Rini ran up to him and gave him a big hug, too bad she was too short and only was hugging his waist. Serena got there and she saw Rini Hugging Darians' Waist. Serena got all red faced and got mad. Serena walked offer Rini and pulled her pony tail and dragged her away from Darien. Serena looked a Darien and smiled. 

"HI DAIRIAN!" she said in her annoying voice. Darien had a little sweat drop behind his head. 

"Hi Serena." Darien said with a nervous face, He knew how jealous She was of Rini spending more time with Rini than Her. 

"So where are we going to have out picnic?" Serena said. Rini was trying to push her way to Darian but Serena was keeping her away with her hand. 

"How about there on the hill." He said pointing offer to the Hill with a tree on the top of the hill. 

" Sound okay to me!" she said. But Rini didn't want to go to the hill she wanted to go to the water and feed the ducks with some bread she brought. They climbed up to the small hill and took out a plaid red and white blanket. Serena took out some plates and some plastic container with food in them. Serena had took some nice food for once instead of some sugary food like some other picnics.

After they ate Serena was putting the plates back in the basket when she heard a clash of thunder, Serena made a surprised look crossed with fear. The sky got dark fast from the nice blue sky it once was. More thunder came Serena afraid out of her mind ,grabed on to Darien who was sitting across from the basket. 

" Its okay serena if we hurry we can make it to the boat house before it rains." At that word Serena hurried up in folding the blanket stopping a bit when there was the sound of thunder. Serena was to ahead of Darien and Rini. "strange its not Raining yet." Darien said looking up at the sky. Just then it was like a big lighting bolt was in front of Serena. Then the lighting bolt like shape in front of her became a pillar of light, and a Human figure appeared in the light. It was a boy around the age of Serena and had silver hair and had red armor on. The man Grabbed Serena's Arm. Serena Screamed. Darian heard her scream and saw the boy in the pillar of light taking serena. 

" Darien!" Serena Screamed to him extending her hand to him. He reached out to grabbed her hand but missed by mere millimeters. Serena and the man then disappeared into the sky. Darien then heard Rini screamed. He looked at her and saw her fade away a bit. 

Serena Awoke in a pitch black room on a bed. She awoke wearing a white angelic Dress. She saw a candle on a dresser by the bed which was the only light. She immediately got up and went to what was the door, And turned the door knob furiously. 

" you can't leave just yet your highness." Said some one. Serena looked slowly at the 15 year old boy with silver hair sitting on a chair just looking at her. He smiled a bit and got up and went to Sernea. He grabbed her arms and turned her face to face. " your beautiful." He said smirking evilly. Serena forced her arm out of his grasped and slapped him. Dilandua licked his lips and brought her closer to her. Serena As a last resort canned him in the groin. Dilandua cried out in pain and through her on the bed. He looked at her hungrily. " your fiery!. No wonder Dornkirk wants you." He said Shaking off the pain. Serena was Scared of this man as he approached her. He then hit her across the face. "But no one does that to me, I will teach you to respect me." Serena was stuck to the ground one more time, this time blood came from her mouth. 

Back at Gaia, Serena awoke with bruises on her body. Her body felt broken, she felt tired and was sobbing uncontrollably. Her white dress was now stained a blood red. Dilandua threw her a new dress. 

" you better put something on if your going to meet Folken." He said leaving. Serena, crying, grabbed the dress. None of her belongings or her brooch where any where. She put on the dress and was still crying. The door opened and there standing was a 15 year old boy with blond hair in a mushroom cut, he wore similar armor to the man who raped her but was blue. 

"Poor thing." He said in pity. This man was nothing like him, he looked kind, His blue eyes told a story that went for a life time. "I'm here to bring you to Folken." Serena got up, she nearly fell from imbalance, the boy caught her. "Let me help you." he said, Serena looked at the boy. 

"he…he…."Serena cried into the boys chest. 

"Hey Chesta! If Dilandua sees you like that with the prisoner who knows what he'll do to you!" yelled another boy in the hall. 

"Shut up Dalet!" Chesta yelled at the boy with shoulder length hair wearing the same armor. "Help me with her." Serena leaning up to Chesta for balance entered the cockpit area, where a man wearing a long black cloak stood. He held Serena brooch in his mechanical arm. "So your the legendary princess of the moon." He said. Serena looked up at him. He turned around, under his eye was a tear drop , and had spiky bluish hair. "My name is Folken, and I am honored to meet you." He said. Serena was to worn out to say anything. "Dilandua I think you broke her." Folken looked over to the boy in red armor. 

"I don't see why Dornkirk wants her, she's week." Dilandua said looking at her. 

"We do as Dornkirk says." Folken walked up to Chesta and the girl, Chesta looked at her with concern. "Please do tell me your name." Folken asked. Serena saw her brooch in his hand. 

"Ser…Serena." She stuttered, she nearly fell on the ground of Chesta caught her. 

"Serena. Chesta bring her to the lab." Folken ordered. Chesta sighed and started to walk with her to the lab. 

Chesta brought Serena to the lab, she was forced to sit down. People grabbed her hair and began cutting, eventually Her meat ball hair was gone. She was then brought into a circle on the ground where a glass tube appeared around it, Serena pounded on the glass. Chesta looked at the girl with pity. The tube then began to fill up with a red gas. Serena covered her mouth and held her breath for as long as she could. Eventually she took a big breath in, she then fell unconscious in the tube. 

Serena woke again, to Chesta's face. She was laying on a bed. "Where am I? Who am I?" she asked. Chesta sighed. 

"Your name is Serenity. Your on our floating fortress, your the new member of the Dragon slayers." Chesta said. 

"dragon slayers?" Serenity wondered. 


End file.
